xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Xunon Vega
The True Awakening series is authorized by Cyron Davis, Tyrese Zeno, Jonnard O. and Noell O. The True Awakening anime series will reflect off of the original story via the light novel. The light novel will be first serialized in a local production company in the United States, CA. It interspersed with the weekly episode created by the anime producers themselves. In accordance to the manga's original premise, the series is a part-period drama, part science-fiction and mostly comedy and great levels of action and adventure, PG-14. The story centers around... Read more > Feel free to contribute to the wiki, just remember the following: *'Light Novels take precedence over other forms of media.' ::Novels & Material Editions > Anime > Manga > Other * For people who want to upload images, please read our Image Guideline first. * If you are uploading light novel or manga screenshots please include page and volume number in the title. * Fan content (including fan art, fan fics etc.) is not to be used in the content of official pages. However, they may be freely used on personal user pages or blogs, so long as the Unofficial Image and Personal Photo categories are added to any unofficial image. * Do not forget to add appropriate categories to any page you might be creating. * Be articulate. * Remember to use for names and terms. * Always add appropriate infoboxes when creating articles. * If you use content from other websites, it is best to obtain permission. We do not want angry villagers with torches and pitch-forks. * A page can only be linked once per article. The first mention should be linked to the said article. For example, the first mention of Tori in an article should be linked, while the second mention of Tori shouldn't be. *Additionally, if you wish to help out with any ongoing projects, you can check out the Jobs Board, and the Jobs Board Forum, to sign up for a project, and help out! *If you ever encounter an issue that you an editor can not fix, the Admin Support may be able to address your problems, just contact one of our admins through the convenient threads already in place. This is the informative database for the manga, game and anime True Awakening that anyone can edit. Please feel free to contribute to our site and help us on making this the most informative site for everything related to True Awakening! }} 'Welcome' True Awakening is a comprehensive and growing database for the latest anime series. True Awakening is a sci-fi, comedy, adventure, action, romance, fantasy, mystery, paranormal and spiritual all-around series. Remember everyone watch True Awakening. True Awakening is the notorious show that combined mythology with the style of Japanese and American culture together in this show. Fans and anyone interested in the series are welcome to help this Wiki grow! Be sure to message us to get an idea of the rules here. This comprehensive encyclopedia covers the story-lines, characters, and locations of every season and game in the series. This site also exists as a translation resource for information such as art, title, and equipment data for every character's appearance in each episode. About True Awakening There was a secret tool named Pandora it has been passed down through generations yet the people who wielded this tool was possessed by the power obtained in it being a part of the tool. It is the next generation and this tool will unfold all the secrets; four names of hope conquered the repulsive Youkai who had their way onto earth's anatomy. Akitatsu created many incarnations, android, clones and new beings that were all created using the power of the Pandora tool to make them and possess them with even greater power than before. He started off with demons, then he was able to get creatures that were from the Pandora tool itself, he was able to bring back deity, titans, extinct species, the worse things you can think of and in the process his army of evil On a foreign planet known as Genesis, lies a sacred supernatural alien species Shinjin. Three brothers Tenjin, Tori, and Yaksha were chosen to be the protectors of the multiverse they began their disciplinary training as just small children for many of years. All of them seek the same ambition and harmony. As they grew up their parents had put them through the hardships of their training seeing that their family power meant everything, they loved to battle and liked testing their creative abilities. When their hard working father Maximus AKA the "Holy Spirit" separated from their mother Amaka, she became a psychotic bipolar mother instead of the calm and kind one she was prior to their father's departure. So in turn, she took her anger out on her kids. Yaksha was constantly abused and beaten down in battle by his mother because he showed weakness and did not want to fight so he was shunned and treated horribly by her because of her sudden change. Maximus who never really spoke to him gave him great advice and methods on training before he left them. The children were heartbroken that he could not leave with Tenjin on his missions with Maximus. Tori and Yaksha was left with a tough mother, Tenjin was a big part in their life teaching Yaksha and Tori that how to let go of all the despair they were going through. On the other hand, Yaksha being motivated by Tori because he understood where her mindset life was easier for them. Later on Tenjin had a plan that he would fight Amaka with them along with his cousin Lafayette in order for them to escape the cruelty his mother gave them to join their father on one of his extreme quest. Tenjin, Yaksha, and Tori were all injured but Tenjin managed to create a diversion for them to escape and they met up with their father letting Lafayette take care of her while they were gone. His father fought bravely against Pandora's monsters. Yaksha, Tenjin, and Tori had all used synchronization with his father against Pandora's beings in the attempt to seal them away. Their father was sealed inside of the Pandora itself with the creatures. He chose to create an underworld for them with the help from Yahweh his reincarnation for them all to be doomed in. He was lost in space so he chose to train more with the essence of each galaxy gaining massive levels of power. When he found a way out of the limbo, he made it to the upper world where he decided to depart in becoming the Lord making Yahweh his wingman. The brothers successfully made it to a planet, Kolob with five peaks. It is considered the center of all the physical, metaphysical, and spiritual universes. It took a vagarious group of artisan’s deity to survey the place over the years; the diameter was about infinite kilometers large enough to fit the entirety of many planet. Above it was the garden, there were million floors stacking straight upwards; its sheer size was unbelievable. Inside, there were a couple of large cities along with countless small-scale towns and villages, forests and plains, and even lakes. Only one stairway linked each floor to another, and the stairways existed in dungeons where large numbers of monsters roamed; so discovering and getting through was no easy matter. However, once someone made a breakthrough and arrived at a city of the upper floor, the «Teleport Gates» there and of every cities in the lower floors would be connected making it possible for anyone to move freely through these levels. The kids met Juubei their grand master. They were introduced to the Divine Academy that was inside the Yggdrasil: World Tree of Life. A rumor was led out that there is a dragon named Níðhöggr whom gnaws at a root of the Yggdrasil. When Tori and Yaksha enrolled, they each had to choose a path. Tori picked the path of balance while Yaksha took the path of Rage. Tenjin the older brother took the path of everything since he was older being advanced in his fields. A few months later Tenjin was summoned by his father to join him in the upper world to become a prince and to start working with him and protecting the people of all the worlds. Before Tenjin left his brothers, he left them with valuable items and words for them to remember in case he was not going to be there. Years later, they were taught to control their power and behave around beings using the technique "Avatar Creation" to transition through different forms at any time. Juubei built an Academy for all beings gathering all types of specialized teachers from different universes to help. It became very popular introducing multiple curriculum. They met up with new friends and became a legend deity of spontaneous bonds called "Shinjin" making them the hearts of hope. The Shinjin and set out for an adventure to the different universes to learn and master their hidden abilities and acquire more knowledge from other beings. During their adventure, they travel through savage worlds ruled by the pursuit of the most outrageous people. This is an era where one must fend for themselves, fore others will not fend or them! Only they can hunt down the ambition and harmony that our legends compromise. As saviors of hope, the gang tracks and defeats the strongest and most dangerous beings with their adequate power and teamwork. An unpleasant source comes there way opening the gates of revolution creating Dystopia. Who could be the one that has done this? The team find themselves traveling through multiple phases trying to find out the mastermind behind this all. Could it be one of them? Will the same trust they once had break and they go their separate ways? Main Characters Tori Yaksha Lafayette Dango Dex Maximus Tabitha Violet Akitatsu Amaka Rei Karmine True Awakening's Spin-off - Kyuketsuki ' Kyuketsuki will be a short comical side self-parody series that will be worked on. A spin-off one-time light novel will be converted into several different types of formats including manga and comic forms. Rayvon Wright founds it while the original directors help this escalate into something special for our fellow fans. This will also promote the sells for True Awakening so we can receive more income to get better animation programs, artist, and producers recruited. The series revolves around the adventures of Amethyst Kyuketsuki the sister of one of the supporting cast in the series, a race of transcendent shinso vampire-creatures who enjoy practical jokes and martial arts. At least two use ''True Awakening-''style attacks, while one in particular, wears an outfit like True Awakening’s Tori, and carries an ''amplified Indefinite. As the series transitions to True Awakening - Kyuketsuki Next Gen, it becomes increasingly intertwined with the True Awakening world as regular characters join the cast, including an overweight Shinjin that will be named soon, and Akitasu’s son who will also be given a name. There are also guest appearances by Tori, Dango, Tabitha, and Dex on the other hand Yaksha being a antagonist for one season because he wasn't included by the founder to be one of the main characters of this series. While the main antagonist Akitaka Kyuketsuki the father of Amethyst and Violet. '''Poll You are walking along a path. You discover the Pandora tool lying in the middle of the road; what do you do? I am going to release all the evils and become an antagonist! I have a duty to keep the tool hidden so the multiverse's peace will be restored and I would purify all the evil within it! I will use it to increase my power! Mwahahaha! I will use it to protect my family and friends even it possesses over my soul! I would sell it. It must be worth a fortune! My powers are so great I do not need such trinkets. Now step aside as I destroy it. True Awakening Official Facebook Page zh:银魂_Wiki __INDEX__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Home Page Category:Characters